Universal Truths
by apathyinreverie
Summary: It was a normal day when Sheldon Cooper looked around himself and simply decided, "No." Where Sheldon decides that enough is enough and goes on an epic adventure, meeting other people almost - note the almost - as smart as him and with their humor just as misunderstood. It's the start of the Bazinga Association. Or the end of the world. Whatever you want to call it. Multicrossover


It was a normal day when Sheldon Cooper looked around himself and simply decided, "No." Where Sheldon decides that enough is enough and instead goes on an epic adventure, meeting other people almost - note the _almost_ \- as smart as him and with their humor just as misunderstood. It is the start of the Bazinga Association. Or the end of the world. Whatever you want to call it.

A/N: Don't own anything. I can't promise anything for the update frequency, as this is mostly me trying to clear out my head to help me with writing my other stories.

I'm not a native speaker, so corrections are always welcome :)

Warnings (?) Will most likely be a Sheldon-centric multicrossover (Sheldon will be slightly OOC in instances). Starts a bit angsty, but will probably turn out mostly crack-ish with bouts of angst from various characters.

At the very least, this should be an interesting experiment :)

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal day when Sheldon Cooper looked around himself and simply decided, "No."

The day in general had already been quite irritating.

It had started with Leonard's incessant whining about Penny, interspersed with various explanations as to why their current time apart was unreasonable and the situation - whatever that was, Leonard hadn't actually deigned to actually explain the situation to Sheldon - _wasn't his fault_.

Sheldon had been reminded of listening to his teenage sister complain about her various boyfriends years then he had quickly come to the conclusion that there was _one_ recurring pattern with every single relationship mishap. Miscommunication.

Sheldon had resigned himself to never understanding why people in romantic relationships made the conscious decision to say one thing, while meaning something entirely different, but expecting their partner to somehow guess their actual meaning and then being affronted when they failed. Just as nonsensical as getting affronted at your partner supposedly saying something in the subtext or between the lines or whatever else you wanted to call it.

And inexplicably, this form of miscommunication not only seemed to be furthered by both involved partners, but everyone also seemed to be entirely aware of this problem. But no one ever did anything about it. Sheldon was of the firm opinion that it would be much less hassle to just say what you meant and be done with it.

Which apparently made him a robot, as had been yet again declared by Leonard. Just before their apartment had been invaded by the usual group of people.

It was sitting in his spot on his couch in his apartment that Sheldon Cooper thought it for the first time.

He was surrounded by his roommate, his roommate's friends and his roommate's sometimes-but-currently-not girlfriend.

As was the norm.

Sheldon's opinion on the current topic of conversation had been rejected by Leonard with an annoyed sigh of "Sheldon." about half an hour earlier. Followed by a brief diatribe on why exactly Sheldon was entirely incapable of reacting to anything like a 'normal human being'.

As was the norm.

Generally, Sheldon did not care whether someone deigned to agree or disagree with him - he already _knew_ that he was right, he had no need for confirmation from lesser minds - and he very much enjoyed a good discussion. Or rather, destroying other people's arguments.

However, entirely against the norm, today for some reason the situation _irked_ him. It irked him that after an entirely pointless 30-minute discussion they were now finally coming around to the exact argument that Sheldon had been making half an hour ago.

And this time, there was no annoyance from anyone when Bernadette came to exact same conclusion as Sheldon had presented earlier. Because it wasn't him, wasn't Sheldon Cooper who had presented this particular argument. Now it was an acceptable opinion to hold and for the group to agree on.

Usually, Sheldon brushed off situations like this easily - he was far too used to it by now, had been used to it for years, more than a decade even, soon to be decades - but somehow today, it irked him. _Fiercely_.

Looking around, watching these people - who at some point had apparently decided without ever asking for his opinion that _su casa es mi casa_ \- Sheldon thought to himself, unexpectedly but firmly, 'No.'

* * *

Sheldon was irritated. That damnable word would not leave his head and it was keeping him awake.

And he couldn't even blame outside interference for this disruption of his usual schedule. Lying awake in bed was the ultimate waste of time. Either you were up and being productive or you were in bed sleeping to recover the optimal mental fortitude to continue doing just that the next day.

Lying in bed without sleeping was pointless. And it irritated him.

He knew why though.

He did not even know why today had affected him so strongly. It had just been yet another instance in a long line of instances, repeating the same scenario.

'But why did he put up with it at all?'

Sheldon felt eyebrows pull together in a slight frown over his closed eyes.

He actually could not formulate a satisfying answer to that question beyond something vague in between those people being his friends - which they _weren't_ , they had proven as much in antarctica - and Sheldon simply having gotten so used to the treatment that he did not take umbrage anymore.

Which was unacceptable.

Sheldon Cooper was a being of reason. He prided himself in his ability to keep a clear head, to not let previous notions cloud his judgment beyond integrating the data gained for the analysis of new occurences.

Having been compromised to this level was not acceptable at all.

'No.' He thought to himself again.

No to being _just_ Sheldon.

He was _Sheldon Cooper_.

"No." He repeated out loud. Speaking it out loud almost sent a jolt through him.

He already knew what he was going to do.

'No.' He thought for a final time.

Decision made, he finally felt his mind settle towards sleep.

* * *

By the time Leonard would get up the next morning ready to be irritated by Sheldon's usual morning antics, Sheldon Cooper would already be long gone.

It would be quite some time until they met face to face again.

* * *

 **A/N:** So... This happened :)

This idea has been stuck in my head for a while now, but I'm not quite sure what this will actually turn into as I'm still wavering between making this a serious fic with Sheldon finally getting rid of the posse and striking out on his own or making this into a maybe crack-ish multicrossover which will then probably include him meeting all those freakishly smart characters that are scattered over the various fandom 'verses, making friends and eternal foes.

Please let me know what you think as I've got enough ideas and scenarios for both versions and I might actually be incapable of making a decision :)


End file.
